


Harassment

by OxfordPictionary



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Daddy Kink, Edgeplay, F/M, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordPictionary/pseuds/OxfordPictionary
Summary: Porn with a little plot sprinkled in."...Also if you don't mind, would you stop sexually harassing my partners?" Felix stepped a little closer, but continued to talk."I have never sexually harassed Locus!" She huffed and crossed her arms, faking being horrified.This started off as some shit-talking my friend and were doing over a drink, talking about how hot Sharkface sounded and looked despite surviving having a building dropped on him, using shameless flirting as a self defence tactic and has escalated from there.
Relationships: Agent Washington/Original Female Character(s), Felix | Isaac Gates/Original Female Character(s), Sharkface/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Knockout

**01 Knockout**

"Lieutenant! Take him out!" Carolina yelled as she took off after Felix, who had managed to grab the precious cargo they'd been escorting to a secure location.

"On a date?" She grinned from behind her helmet.

"Now is not the time for jokes Lieutenant," Carolina responded, Wash shaking his head before going after Locus.

"Who said I was kidding?" she laughed, charging at the man in red and black armour. He fired his built in flame throwers towards her as she approached and she tumbled out of the way, rolling up to his side and jumping to her feet. "Hey hot stuff."

"They send a little girl to do their dirty work?" he mocked, circling her, readying himself for a fight.

"Lieutenant. I might be short but I'm not inexperienced. I'll have you know I have practice in many different things," she responded, stepping closer to him and moving to whisper in his ear. "Many."

"I'm sure, but I'm still going to take you out," he replied, punching her in the chest.

"Okay, pick me up at 7," she teased, attempting to intertwine their fingers. He gripped her wrist to stop her and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Maybe you'd be a better fighter if you concentrated less on flirting with the enemy," he hooked his foot around her leg and pulled it out from under her bringing her to her knees.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just a sucker for the bad guys. Especially the ones that put me on my knees," she couldn't decide if she was just toying with her prey at this point or if she really was interested in this Sharkface fellow. This wasn't the first time she'd encountered him on the battlefield and last time she'd heard his voice she just melted. She really was a sucker for the bad guys.

She tried to wiggle free of his hold but even with her being an avid fighter she had to admit he was the stronger party. He gripped her arm and wrapped another around her throat, putting her in a headlock and pulling her closer. He dragged her backwards so she was no longer on her knees, instead her ass was being scraped across the snow and rough cliff top.

He pressed on her windpipe and she let out a heavy "Harder Daddy" as she started to choke. He stilled.

"What?" he asked, getting distracted. She swung her leg up in the air and kicked him in the face plate, showing an impressive feat of flexibility. She broke out of his hold and pushed herself away, spinning to face him on her knees. She leapt up off the ground as he did and he lunged towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he slammed her into the ground.

He tried to break her arms off of him but she just flipped them over, sitting up a little and throwing punch after punch to his helmet. He struggled underneath her and used his hands to block her punches to the head, trying to unpin himself from under her.

"What's the matter, not a bottom?" she asked while he was struggling. He was physically stronger than her so he eventually managed to break her hold and throw her on her back.

"No, I'm not," he growled. "Are you going to stop flirting and actually fight me or should I just destroy you now?" He climbed to his feet.

"Can I not flirt and fight at the same time? I do actually think you're a hottie," she leant on her knees, willing him closer. Her two main tactics for beating this guy were distraction and skill, she was otherwise out gunned and out strengthened. Even in the skill category he somewhat had her beat, it wasn't an even fight but she'd still rather be fighting him than Locus or Felix. May the heavens have mercy on Wash and Carolina.

"No. Your distractions won't work on me," he stepped closer, ready to strike her down.

"Are you sure? They've been working well so far, _daddy,_ " she grinned behind her helmet, mischievous smirk evident even behind her visor.

"Is that actually a kink of yours?" he asked on his way over, about to lob a punch to her jaw.

"Oh now you're interested in my kinks. Buy me dinner first," she swung her leg up, kicking him in the face. His head flew back and he tried to grab at her leg but it was back on the ground before he could reach for it. She tried to do a sweep under his legs but she didn't have the force necessary to do more than knock him.

"Nice try there squirt, you'll have to do better than that if you want to get me on my back," he teased back, grabbing her chest plate and dragging her up to his level, feet dangling off the ground.

"Oh yeah?" She wrapped her legs around his waist again and punched him in the head, allowing her to attempt to break the hold he had on her torso. "What do you want me to do for you?" She purred.

_"Lieutenant, finish up with Sharkface and head to the extraction point, the space pirates have left and Wash is on route for delivery,"_ Carolina ordered over the radio.

Sharkface threw her off of him and she landed on the ground with a thud. She shoved herself back a few feet with her hands and got to her feet. She circled him a little bit until she was facing the direction she wanted to go in. She brought her fists up and bounced on her feet a little. She walked back a few more paces and readied herself. Then suddenly she charged at him, landing her feet on his chest plate and slamming into him with all the force she could muster. He was knocked backwards, heading straight to the snow-covered ground.

"How about you get back to me on that one?" She leapt off his body and ran at full speed away from him, calling an "Until next time, hot stuff," over her shoulder.

* * *

"So how'd it go fighting Sharkface?" Wash asked when she finally returned to base.

"Terrible, he wouldn't respond to my flirting," she laughed, slumping tiredly down into the chair in front of him and tugging off her helmet.

"What is it with you and flirting with the bad guys?" he asked, shaking his head and letting out a frustrated puff of air.

"Mostly a distraction tactic, they get really weirded out if you yell shit like 'harder daddy' and 'fuck me harder' while you're fighting them. If they're more skilled than me I have to somehow throw them off their game if I want to gain the advantage. Sure there's many ways to go about that but this way is the most fun," she responded honestly.

"I swear to god Ellie, please tell me you did not yell 'harder daddy' to Sharkface while you were fighting him on the ice," Wash took off his helmet and rubbed his face. His usually spiky blond hair squished down a little.

"Okay I won't tell you," she giggled and put her feet up on another chair. "It worked though, got him to stop choking me out."

"What am I going to do with you?" Washington sighed, slouching in his chair.

"Fuck me harder?" She joked, bringing her hands up to a ‘why not gesture’.

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker yelled off into the distance as Wash sprayed out the beverage he'd been consuming, making her giggle.

"Sorry Wash." She smiled, leaning her chin on her hand, her almost shoulder length blonde hair taking a rounder shape around her face thanks to her helmet.

* * *

"Heard you got stuck fighting Lieutenant Ford of the Rebels, how did _that_ go?" Felix slunk into the locker room, and started taking off his armour.

"What the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with her?" Sharkface replied, tugging off his under armour.

"She get you with the flirting thing?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"I've got her in a headlock, choking her and she goes 'harder daddy,'" he responded, using a high-pitched voice to imitate her. Felix let out a snort and pulled off his wife-beater.

"That's a new one," he laughed. "She uh, was originally a soldier for the Feds but switched sides when Kimble spared her. She used to flirt with me all the time. She likes to play with her victims before she kills them."

"Like a predator toying with her prey," Sharkface commented, nodding in understanding.

"She'll get distracted if you flirt back hard enough, you can usually land a hit on her then. I mean you can easily land a hit on her anyway but if you get the right spot you can knock her out," Felix advised.

"Shoulder?" He asked, pulling off his boxer briefs and grabbing his towel, headed for the shower.

"Yeah, she also has a weak right knee. Hit down on it and she's pretty immobilised," Felix followed him, hanging his towel on a hook and turning the knobs for his shower head. "She's pretty flexible though, huh?" Felix smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at his comrade.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Well, well, we meet again Lieutenant," Felix stood in front of her and Wash, while Carolina had gone off to deal with the other tower. This job was supposed to be easy so they only sent the two of them. The first thing Ellie thought when she reached the top of the hill to see Felix and Sharkface waiting for them was _'Oh crap.'_ and Wash seemed to share the same thoughts. Briefly she wondered if it had been a setup meant for Wash and Carolina, not really posing much of a threat to Charon herself.

"Please, I thought we were on better terms than that. No need to go back to official titles," she responded, sounding slightly bitter. "Although you did betray us all so there's that."

"All a part of the job sweetheart, truly sorry you got caught in the middle of it. Now I'd love to hang around and talk this out with you but we've got business to attend to, so we should make this quick," Felix did sound a little sincere when he apologised for her getting caught in the middle of things, they had trained together an awful lot, however he was a liar and she couldn't trust anything that came out of his mouth. That and he was pretty fucking smug about everything else.

"Mmmm, got a few things to take care of ourselves. We'd better get around to killing you right away, wouldn't want to fall behind schedule," she replied, suddenly cocky.

"What makes you think you'll win little girl?" Sharkface spoke up, smirking at the thought of her beating him. As if.

"Welcome to the conversation, hot stuff," she grinned beneath her helmet, responding cheerily to his question. "I took up yoga since last we met, want to see how flexible I've gotten?" she teased, Wash sighing and shaking his head beside her. Felix chuckled at the banter and how uncomfortable she was making his teammate. It would be true to say he would have gotten along well with her had they been on the same side, only problem was how easily he managed to manipulate her.

"I'd rather just crush you," he responded, Wash deciding there was too much talk and charging at Felix. Sharkface looked like he was going to go for Washington while he fought Felix but she leapt at him. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and the force of her body hitting his knocked him to the ground. She leapt off of him and put herself in a low, defensive stance.

He climbed to his feet and was immediately kicked in the face and stumbled backwards in surprise, catching people off guard being her strongpoint. She used her other leg and kicked his chest plate this time, and then swung a third kick to his gut. She moved forwards, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him down to ram her knee right into his ribs. She moved to knee him in the gut but he grabbed her leg, throwing her backwards away from him and landing hard on the ground with a thud. She coughed and leapt to her feet, trying to ignore the feeling of the wind being knocked out of her.

He sent a hard punch in her direction but she caught it, she didn't see the second coming and took a punch to the side of the head. She let out a short moan, trying not to show weakness but he hit her very hard. She slid back a bit, arms in front of her face to block while she aimed a kick straight up into his crotch. This time he let out a loud groan, nuts taking the brunt of her force.

"Fuck, what was that for?" He grunted, leaning on his thighs for a moment as he gathered himself.

"Sorry-sex-on-legs, gotta hit hard if you wanna win," she responded kicking him in the face while he was focusing on his family jewels. She stood between his knees and was punching him in the face again when he pulled himself together and replied.

"Is that so?" He pulled an arm back and punched her hard in the stomach, hard enough to send her flying back a little ways and although she had stabilised herself, she fell to the ground with the pain.

"Fuck me, payback is a bitch," she groaned on the ground, clutching her abdomen. "No seriously, you've got to fuck me now to make it up to me," she crawled to her feet.

"To make it up to you? What do I get for a kick to the gonads?" he responded, walking over to her and punching her in the jaw.

"Aww, want me to kiss it better?" she responded in mock sympathy. "Mind you I could do more than kiss it."

"Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?" He grabbed her chest plate, lifting her off the ground only to throw her into it.

"Can't help it, your voice is really hot," she said from the ground, trying to crawl away from him.

"Fitting it's the last thing you'll ever hear," he responded, just as she heard Wash screaming out her name. She looked up just in time to see Sharkface's foot come smashing down onto her face, knocking her out.

  
  



	2. Capture

**02 Capture**

"Hey, glad you're awake," she heard Wash say from beside her.

"Fuck my head."

"Maybe when you're better," he joked, getting more and more used to Lieutenant Ford's constant flirting.

"Ugh," she responded, rolling over slightly and clutching her head.

"Sorry it took me so long to get to you," he replied, as Doctor Grey came into the medical ward.

"Don't even worry about it, it's my fault for not catching that second punch. I was doing fine until then. He hits very, very hard," she responded, trying to sit up. The cheery doctor in the background doing checkups on her while she conversed with the ex freelancer.

"Hey, you didn't see it coming but it's okay, you pushed through and kept coming. It is not your fault he's stronger than you."

"Oh yeah, he's matched with you if not Carolina. I am surprised I keep coming out of these things alive, I don't really have the skill or strength to beat him," she replied honestly, taking the painkillers offered to her by Doctor Grey and gulped them down with a glass of water.

"Then why do you always go after him?" Wash asked curiously, turning to face her and giving her his complete attention.

"Someone has to stop him, stop them. I don't care if I have to die to take them down, this planet deserves it's freedom, not a life filled with war. I'm a soldier and I'm going to do my job, no matter the enemy, no matter their strength."

"Please don't take unnecessary risk. You mean a lot to us, and this army. Do what you have to do, but come back at the end of the fight. Come home to us," Wash replied, wanting to make it known she belonged here.

* * *

"Hey, feeling any better?" Carolina asked as Ellie walked past, coming from the medical ward.

"Yeah, took a pretty hard hit I must say. I didn't see that coming," she responded, leaning against the wall for support.

"Yeah, you had us pretty scared, Wash especially," Carolina agreed.

"You don't think he likes me, do you?" she asked abruptly.

"No, why?" Carolina replied, giving her a funny look.

"He just said some things yesterday about making sure I did what I had to do but was still able to come home safe. Telling me I was important, I just wondered how he meant it," she explained, running a hand through her now messy hair.

"Oh that? You've become a part of his family now, he just wants you to know he cares. We lost a lot, him and I, he's just making sure that if something ever happened you know he cares and he said all he needed to. He never really got that chance last time."

"Oh, okay," she replied, relieved but a little disappointed. Wash was pretty cute and he was better for her than all the bad guys she lusted after. "That's good, I think if he did it might make things awkward."

"I can imagine," Carolina answered, watching her friend push herself off the wall and continue walking to her quarters.

"I'll see you around, I'm still on bedrest while Doc Grey keeps an eye on my head," Ford waved goodbye over her shoulder and eventually made it to her room where she could take painkillers and rest for the night.

* * *

"You sure you're ready for this?" Wash asked as she stepped into the pelican, battle ready.

"Oh yeah, payback is a bitch and so am I," she replied, ready to go and fuck with Sharkface, but also  _ fuck with Sharkface _ . Sure she was mad at him, but he knocked her out instead of killing her, it could have been worse. And it wasn't like she wasn't about to go and beat the shit out of him. Because she most certainly was.

"Everyone ready?" Carolina climbed into the pelican and closed the doors behind her.

"Rocking and ready to go boss," Ford grinned and then pulled on her helmet.

"Oh hiiiii there Sharkyboi. How you doin'?" Ford flirted as she got up off her position on the ground, having just jumped from a moving pelican.

"You again?" He sounded surprised she was either back so soon or even still alive.

"Miss me, sexy?" she toyed, walking right up to him and punching him as hard as she could in the face, skipping both the flirting and readying herself in a fighting stance. She grabbed the back of his helmet and smashed his face into her knee, letting it go and then jabbing her same knee into his gut and then ribs. She slammed her leg down, foot colliding with his leg, making a loud crunching noise on impact. She immediately brought her knee back up to his gut but he again, grabbed it.

Ready for that this time she jumped, grabbing his chest plate and wrapping her other leg around his waist. She brought her arm up and then jammed her elbow down in the space between his neck and shoulder as hard as she could, once, twice, thrice. She couldn't quite get a knockout shot but at least she was causing damage.

For the most part Sharkface was surprised, there was usually much more flirting and a lot less of her winning. Not that he couldn't take her out if he just stepped up his game. He chuckled darkly, almost excited that she was this rough with him.

"What's got you so riled up, short stack?" he almost growled, which would have been kind of sexy had she not been really mad at him. For him it was almost like fighting a different woman. "Miss your daddy?"

She almost choked on her breath, now he was trying the flirting tactic? She growled, throwing her fist into his helmet again hard enough to crack the visor, just like he had done when he curb stomped her. She repeatedly punched him in the face as she locked her legs around his waist.

"What's the matter, don't like it when I play your little game with you?" He chuckled, enjoying this more and more.

"I didn't come here to play games," she snarled, grabbing his neck and swinging herself around his body to get a better position. She ended up perched on his back almost on his shoulders, knees pressed under his armpits. She wrapped her arm around his throat and started to choke him, increasingly angry. He just laughed and threw her legs behind him like she was a rag doll. She hung behind him with her arm still wrapped around his windpipe.

"Oh that's a shame, because you were just getting interesting," he grabbed her arm and threw her off of him with relative ease. She skid across the ground and looked up at him in frustration.

"It's the chase isn't it? Not interested while I'm interested and now that I'm not you suddenly are. It's more fun to hunt down your prey," she asked, reading herself for her next move. "I'll admit I had a lot of fun before, and I'll probably have a lot of fun in the future, but right now? You've been the cause of some very literal headaches in my life and you need to pay."

"Oh yeah? You gonna make me pay? You gonna punish me?" he replied, slow and sensual. She let out an involuntary shudder and he outright laughed, knowing what he was doing to her.

"Maybe I will, you naughty boy, come here and let me spank you," she responded eventually, opening her arms out towards him.

"Oh what an invite, little girl you certainly know how to play," he stalked over to her like an animal on the hunt. She swung her leg up and kicked him in the face and he grabbed her leg. He used his other arm to grab at her thigh and slam her into the ground, pinning her in the dirt. "Although you've been pretty naughty too."

"Oh yeah?" She breathed, a leg either side of him. "You wanna punish me too? Like the bad girl I am?"

"What the fuck is  _ wrong  _ with you two?" She turned her head to see Felix standing there, arms folded and judging them.

"I beat him up and now he's horny," Ellie explained honestly to her former comrade.

"Never pegged you for the masochist type, Fishstick." Felix laughed, granting her an opportunity to flip them over while Sharkface was distracted looking at his partner. She pinned his thighs down with her knees and pinned his wrist above him with her hands. She slammed her head into his helmet head butting him and then let go of his wrists to repeatedly punch him in the face. He threw her off of him and she landed on her feet a few yards back.

"What, don't you like it when a girl's on top?" she flirted, running at him and slamming her foot right in his gut, pushing herself back with the force.

"I prefer to be the dominant one," he responded, aiming for a right hook, she caught his punch and threw up her other hand to block his second hit. Gripping both his hands she slammed her knee in his gut and hooked her foot around his leg, pulling it out from under him, on her way back down. With him off balance she managed to shove him over, but he didn't fully fall over.

"I see you've been putting in the practice, Ford," Felix commented from the sidelines as he watched the two of them fight.

She went to kick him in the chest plate while he was on his knees but he grabbed her thighs, tugging her forwards and slamming her down to the ground, landing on her back. He pinned her wrists above her in the snow and lay between her legs, pinning her hips down with his own. He was leaning down close to her as he whispered a soft, "I'm sorry about your head," and he climbed up from the ground.

She pushed herself up by the elbows and tried to get to her feet and punch his lights out but his foot connected with her chest plate and shoved her down onto the ground again.

"I didn't say you could move little girl," he chuckled, pinning her with just his foot as she struggled to breathe. "Until next time, sweetheart."

She didn't want to let him go, but she knew if Felix was watching their fight she had to go and find out what had happened to Wash.

* * *

**"What's the matter, Lieutenant, you scared?"**

"No actually, I'm just curious as to why you think performing a raid on an enemy base full of bad guys with just four of us is a good idea. One of us isn't even technically a man!" she retorted.

**"You know that really hurts my feelings Ellie,** " Church responded sarcastically, popping up holographically in front of her.

"It's a stealth mission, Lieutenant, it wouldn't make sense to just waltz in there with the whole army," Carolina replied.

"Plus, are you really that scared we'll lose? Have a little faith," Wash replied, grinning at her.

"So we go in, we get enhancements and we get out?" She sighed, looking between the two freelancers.

**"Exactly, piece of cake,"** Church said nonchalantly.

"Allright, if you think we can do it," Ford got up out of her chair and put on her helmet.

"We  _ have  _ to do it. We need those enhancements if we're going to even the fight between their men and ours. We have no choice," Wash responded.

"Well when you put it that way, I don't know why I protested to this suicide mission in the first place," she responded using sarcasm of her own.

* * *

With Wash sneaking up the rear of the building and Carolina using her camouflage to just walk in through the front door, it was up to Lieutenant Ford to sneak in undetected by herself. She'd made it past some guards, not having to take out any patrols but she did snap the neck of an officer who had stepped outside to have a cigarette and taken his helmet off.

Some soldiers marched through the corridor she was in and she crouched behind some heavy, metal crates, eying them through the cracks. She waited for them to pass and then let out the breath she'd been holding. She turned to her side to get up and around the crates again but she was met with the site of red and black armoured legs, pointed in her direction.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sharkface stood in front of her with his helmet gripped in his hands, raising a brow at the tiny figure.

"Wow, I was so right when I pegged you for a hot one. I knew right away when that voice of yours made me weak at the knees," she got to her feet and put her assault rifle on her back. She tugged off her helmet and shook her soft, blonde hair free. "Wanna step aside and make out?" She stepped closer to him, wiggling her eyebrows back at him.

"Have you experienced head trauma lately?" He asked, confused by her antics. Who takes off their helmet in enemy territory?

"Apart from you curb stomping me a few months ago, nope! I'm just weird," she responded. "I seriously do want to make out though," she shot him her best serious look and took another step closer.

"What the  _ fuck  _ is  _ wrong  _ with you?" Sharkface growled in frustration.

"I'm just really horny," she joked, and turned when she heard a snort coming up beside her.

"Long time no see, Ellie," Felix purred, smirking at her.

"Wow, two of you. Good thing Locus isn't here, I'm not sure I could take three dicks at the same time," she responded dryly.

"As much as I'd love to have you wrapped around my cock, Lieutenant, your presence raises an important question. What, are, you, doing here?" He crossed his arms as if waiting for a response.

"Guess I can't use my horniness as an excuse, huh?" she replied, trying to think of a way out of the situation she was in.

"No, most people wouldn't walk into enemy territory and just spread their legs. Also if you don't mind, would you stop sexually harassing my partners?" Felix stepped a little closer, but continued to talk.

"I have  _ never  _ sexually harassed Locus!" She huffed and crossed her arms, faking being horrified.

"Alright, quit bothering Sharkface over here," Felix pointed his thumb at his partner.

"But he's cuuute," she whined, jutting out her bottom lip to pout.

"What, Harvey Dent over here? Forget it girl, you'd be better off dating me," he scoffed.

"That an offer?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"You two talk entirely too much," Sharkface commented, finally deciding on joining the conversation.

"I do like an action man, you ready to get down and dirty?" she flirted, stepping closer to her prey.

"Yeah, I'd say so," he took the last step to meet her and smacked her right in the side of her face, sending her hurtling towards the ground and helmet spinning out to the side.

"Uhh!" She cried out as he hit her in the face.

"Fwoah, that's gonna leave a mark," Felix commented, clearly entertained by the fight in front of him. She could just picture him sitting there with a bag of popcorn. She pushed herself up off the ground with her arms and grabbed his ankle, angry expression making its way to the surface. It's all fun and games until someone messes up her pretty face.

She tugged his leg out from underneath him with enough force to knock over a horse and leapt on top of him, punching him in the face repeatedly. Frenzying herself and littering bruises all over him. She growled at him and split his lip with an especially hard punch, using her knees to pin his thighs to the ground.

"You shouldn't have screwed with her looks," Felix tutted.

"Shut up!" he called, grabbing her hips and slamming her on the ground beside him, throwing a leg over her and pressing her into the ground, trying to pin her violent fists above her head. She responded by biting his hands and wrists whenever they got close. "Stop that!" he ordered angrily and she chomped away at his armoured fingers.

"Fuck me," she growled, not meaning it in the literal sense this time.

"Aww, did fishsticks make you mad?" Felix teased as she thrashed underneath his colleague.

"Hold still!" Sharkface called angrily as she fought against him.

"Oh yeah, because she's just going to do as you say," Felix taunted, watching from the sidelines.

_ "Lieutenant, we've got it. Disengage and head to the extraction point."  _ Carolina's voice came through her hemet that was sitting right beside Felix. He grinned and picked up her helmet off the ground, flipping the switch and turning on the receiver.

"Unfortunately Lieutenant Ford can't get to the phone right now," he started, smirking like a villain.

"Run for it!" she screamed, earning a slap across the mouth from Sharkface.

"Good idea, Ellie. Now, Carolina, I suggest you get yourselves out of here with whatever you stole while you still can. Because if my men see you, they will kill you. And as for your girl? Yeah we'll be keeping this one, for now," he turned off the radio and grinned at her. Getting up off the crate he'd been perched on.

"What are you gonna do, kill me, torture me, starve me of food?" she mocked, bluffing that she wasn't afraid.

"Not in that order," he responded, walking over to her and pressing down sharply on the pressure point located on her shoulder hard enough to knock her out. With a low moan, her head dropped to the side and she had passed out, having finally stopped beating Sharkface in his sharky face.

  
  



	3. Escape

**03 Escape**

"Fuck," Wash breathed as he heard Felix over the radio.

**"Oh yeah, big time,"** Church murmured in agreement.

"He's right, we get out and bring the stuff back to base. We'll throw in a couple of false stops to throw off anyone following us and then we'll plan a rescue. Top priority is getting these out or she's been captured for nothing," Carolina decided, climbing into the cloaked pelican, Wash following behind her mumbling in disagreement.

* * *

"So this is the home base, huh? Could honestly use a better decorator," Lieutenant Ford commented, looking around the cell she'd recently woken up in, when Felix showed up at the bars. She was pacing around her cell like a caged predator at a low rent zoo.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," he responded sarcastically, eye roll evident.

"Come to fuck me?" She shot him a cheesy grin.

"No," he frowned, folding his arms.

"Aww," she fake pouted, crossing her legs under her as she hopped up on her hard, metal bed.

"Drop the act Ellie. It's getting old," he leaned against the bars of her cell.

"I love how after all this time you're still convinced this is an act. Bold women really that uncommon where you're from?" she teased, laying back on her bed, hands running through her hair.

"You were the one who told me all about your act," he replied, getting bored with the conversation.

"And just like you I'm a really, really good liar," she smiled to herself, leaning on her side and propping herself up slightly on her elbow.

"Have I ever lied to you, Ellie?" he grinned at her from the other side of the bars.

"Yes," she frowned, swinging her legs off the side of her bed and jumping off of it. She stalked up to the bars in front of him and gripped them, their faces almost too close.

"Well you know what they say, all part of the job. Sorry princess," he brushed off nonchalantly.

"That's okay, I've thought of a way you can make it up to me," she smirked a little.

"Oh yeah?" He raised a brow, interested in what she had to suggest. She leaned in closer to his face, as close as she could get and smiled cheekily. She pressed a short, open mouthed kiss to his lips and then pulled away quickly, sliding away from the cell door, grinning at him.

"All forgiven," she teased, going back to lie down on her bed. "Bye Felix."

* * *

"Send you to interrogate me, did they?" Ellie asked her captor as she sat propped up on her elbows, belly down on the ground and legs swinging behind her. "What happened to Felix?"

"He said something about having to take care of some pressing matter," Sharkface responded, looking down at her.

"Pressing matter, huh?" She chuckled, thinking about the quick kiss she'd given him earlier, wondering if she'd had anything to do with this  _ pressing matter _ .

* * *

"Fuck!" Felix growled as he stormed past Locus and Sharkface, heading towards his quarters.

"Felix you are supposed to be interrogating the prisoner." Locus frowned at his partner on his way past.

"I've got some more pressing matters to attend to!" He called over, looking slightly pained as he kept walking away. Then suddenly, he turned on his heel and came back a few steps. "You know how I said her flirting was all an act? Now I'm not so sure," he replied now making even less sense than before as his codpiece jutted out a little further than it usually did.

Sharkface smirked at this, big, tough Felix, killer of men all flustered because of a little girl. He wondered briefly what she'd said or done this time to set him off this badly. Usually he just flirted right back at her, or perhaps that was what went wrong. He decided the best course of action would be to continue on where his partner left off.

* * *

"What did you even say to him?" Sharkface asked as she traced the ground with her index finger.

"Say? I didn't necessarily  _ say _ anything," she laughed, pushing herself up off the floor and wandered up to the bars separating them.

"Then what did you do?" He pried, leaning closer to her. She smirked and then pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, just as she had a few moments earlier to Felix.

"Just that," she responded sweetly.

"That's all he's upset about? What a weeny," Sharkface replied, fingers brushing against her arms through the bars. Same fingers she tried to bite off not so long ago. Interesting how quickly something like that is forgotten when you're greeted with a pretty girl open to persuasion. Not that she needed much.

"Speaking of weenies, I can think of a few things I could get you upset about," she looked up at him with big doe eyes.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, opening the cell gate and stepping inside to join her. He closed the gate behind him and gripped her shoulders, pushing her up against the sidewall. He hungrily licked the drying blood she’d spilled when she’d split his lip.

"Yeah," she purred, taking the "first" move and bringing her lips to his jaw. Feathering kisses along his jawline and down his neck, experimentally gentle. He grinned and pinned her harder against the wall, shoving her tank top up her body. She wasn't sure when exactly she had stopped wearing her armour and started wearing sweats and a tank top but by this point she was beyond caring. It had happened sometime while she was unconscious and it was probably so she couldn't just bust through the cell doors.

He reached behind her to unclasp her bra as he nipped at her skin, peppering love bites down her throat. He dragged it over her shoulders and tugged her shirt over her head, pressing his body between her legs. She breathed heavily and ran her hands under his shirt, nails lightly raking the skin. He grunted a little when she did that so she pressed her nails in harder, earning a pleasant groan.

He brought his head down, mouth leaving her neck moving to her right breast, tongue swirling over it and then sinking his teeth into the sensitive bud. She let out a shocked yelp at the sudden assault on her nipple, but ground her hips into his.

"You like that, huh?" he growled, her nodding furiously. "Good," he scooped her up off the ground, lifting her thighs and wrapping her legs around his waist. She ran her fingers up his chest this time, pushing her nails into the sensitive flesh. She tugged his shirt up higher while he moved a hand up to attack her neglected breast. He switched his head to the other side and moved his left hand down to her ass. He pushed the fabric of her sweatpants and her panties down so he could massage the naked flesh.

She moaned and brought her fingers up to his hair to tug tightly on his black locks. He gripped her ass with his left hand and moved his right between her thighs. She moved her head to the crook of his neck and trailed little bites and kisses across his shoulder. His fingers dipped in the front of her panties and he slipped them into her slick folds. Two fingers going to her entrance and pushing in while his thumb rubbed circles on her clit.

“So wet for me, little girl,” he hummed appreciatively. The more intense he got the more she experimented with being rough herself, wanting to see how far she could go with him. She bit at his shoulder harder and she was rewarded with more pleasure.

She breathed heavily, squeezing her thighs around his waist tighter and gripping his hair with force. It seemed the louder she got the more she was rewarded also. Interesting. He dug his nails into her ass and she squealed, biting his shoulder and kissing up his neck. He chuckled and started going faster, fingers pumping in and out and thumb circling expertly.

"You wanna cum, little girl?" he growled in her ear, rough voice making her wetter, if that was possible.

"You know I was kidding about the daddy kink, right?" She let out a breathy laugh and brought her hands down from his hair to dig into the flesh of his back.

"You've got to beg for it," he smirked, her bringing her head up to scowl at him, making him chuckle.

"What if I don't want to beg?" she toyed.

"Fine then," he replied, ceasing all movements and removing his hand. "Don't cum." 

She let out a whine at the loss of contact and buried her face in his shoulder. After a few moments of bouncing the idea round in her head she finally decided. Lieutenant Ford was not a girl who liked to beg, she always got what she wanted and no one ever withheld what she wanted from her. This was an entirely new experience for her, and she didn't like it.

"Fine," she let out a growl of her own into his shoulder and he smirked, laughing lightly. He moved his hand back slowly, not starting to finger her again until he heard what he wanted her to say. "Please?" she asked, trying very hard to sound innocent and sweet. He started movements again, grinning widely at her.

"Please what?" he teased, speeding up his fingers.

"Please let me cum," she replied, shooting him a look with her doe eyes, irresistible for men.

"One more time." Her innocent look faltered for a moment, no one had ever ignored her doe eyes before. She almost growled at him in frustration as he sped up back to the pace he was going at before but still rejected her asking. He really did want her to beg. She began to contemplate if what she was getting was really worth it. Right now he wasn't really doing anything she couldn't do herself, so, why bother begging? However her compliance had rewarded her with pleasure earlier so she had no reason to believe this time was any different. Eventually she gave in, his fast pace sending her wild.

"Please,  _ please,  _ let me cum.  _ Please, Sharkface," s _ he tried to sound more desperate. He grinned, going faster and faster, fingers curling inside her and making a come hither motion. She moaned slightly into his shoulder and he continued, movements quick and calculated, not frantic.

"That's a good girl, cum for me," he spoke softly in her ear as her legs tightened their grip around his waist and her muscles started to shake. She threw her head back, face burning and feeling that familiar pull. She cried out and he smirked, kissing down her neck and not slowing down till she had come down from her high.

He instructed her to grip his shoulders and he shoved her sweats and panties down the whole way off leaving her completely naked. Her legs wrapped back around his waist as he kicked off his pants, member dipping between her folds instantly, no pussyfooting around. She yanked his shirt fully over his head, hands wrapped around behind him and digging into his shoulders. He pressed her against the wall with just his hips, one hand gripping her ass tightly and the other roughly massaging one of her breasts. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and took a bite at her jaw, thrusting into her. She let out a short cry and dug her fingernails into his back.

"Harder daddy," she moaned, almost laughing as he pounded into her, urging him to get rougher with her. He pulled back from the wall, both hands under her ass as he slammed her down onto the hard, metal cot protruding from her cell wall. He held onto one of her thighs, squeezing hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises. He rammed into her both harder and faster than he had been before and she dragged her long fingernails deep into the flesh of his back. He let out a cross between a growl and a groan, making her moan at the sound. His head dipped down to her breasts again, mouth wrapping around a nipple, biting and sucking at the flesh.

She gasped underneath him and moved a hand up to grip his black locks. The more he pounded into her the more places on his body she had to find to run her claws down. Her legs were wrapped high around his waist, almost at his shoulders as he slammed her into the bed with every thrust into her. He brought his head up from her breast to meet her for a rough kiss. She bit down on his bottom lip and tugged on it before kissing him back passionately. The knot in her stomach tightened and she knew she was close. Sharkface on the other hand seemed to have an unlimited bank of stamina and showed no sign of relenting anytime soon.

"You getting close, huh, baby girl? You getting close?" he teased bringing a hand down hard on her ass making a slapping sound.

"Uh huh," she whimpered, nodding. Her legs squeezed his waist tightly, latching onto him for dear life. She breathed heavily, him watching her chest rising and falling underneath him.

"You gotta ask nicely if you wanna cum," he growled in her ear, lowing his hips into hers as he arched back from her. He pounded into her slower but harder, being more sensual and rough. She let out a whine underneath him as she reached out for him, clutching his hips and digging her nails into the soft skin. He was enjoying getting her so worked up beneath him.

"Please," she panted. "Can I please come?" She was a breathless mess underneath him, exhausted but still incredibly turned on by everything he was doing.

"Good girl," he praised and reached a hand in between them. He swirled two fingers around her clit roughly, her juices coating them as he moved. He sped up his thrusting and his hand movements making her cry out. Her legs shook as they gripped his waist, squeezing him as she came. He brought his slick fingers up to her mouth and shoved them in. She sucked them clean and then bit down on them, dragging her teeth across them as he pulled his hand out. A small amount of blood trailed down her lips and he raised an eyebrow at her while he continued to pound into her.

She smiled up at him, lifting off the bed to kiss him. He tasted her juices in her mouth as well as his blood. She went across his jaw, biting at the skin, scraping it with her sharp teeth. She sat in his lap, a leg either side of him as he thrust up and down, gripping her hips tightly and slamming her down to meet each thrust. She threw her head back, crying out as he hit her spot. He grabbed the back of her head tightly, knotting his fingers in her slightly curly locks. He leant down brushing his lips on her neck lightly then bitting down on the soft flesh. She gasped and bucked her hips into his unexpectedly.

"Oh my god." She cried out. His tongue and teeth ran down her throat and she gripped his hair with one hand, digging her nails into the back of his neck with the other.

"You like that, huh? You like that?" He goaded and turned her head to nip at the flesh covering her cheekbone.

"Yeah I like that," she breathed, rolling her hips into his. He thrust into her harder, gripping her hips and slamming her down at the same time. He pounded into her spot, making the knot in her abdomen start to form again. She matched his pace and dragged her nails down his back hard enough to draw blood this time. She rocked to his body and arched her back letting his mouth come back down to abuse her tender mounds. He bit down on her nipple just as she came and she cried out, legs shaking and chest heaving. Before she could properly come down from her high he lifted her off his lap and shoved her down the bed, between his legs.

She gripped his thighs, pulling herself closer and readjusting herself in front of him. She brought her head down on his cock as he gripped her hair, forcing her down. His dick pushed her lips apart and she sucked his member, sliding her tongue over it. He leaned back on his hands as she squeezed his thighs roughly while bobbing her head back and forth. He thrusted into her mouth and hit the back of her throat, she made a gagging noise that vibrated around his member. Her extremely loud sucking noises were positively lewd while he leaned his head back in bliss. Running his fingers through her short hair, he let out a deep moan. She brought a hand up from his thigh to cup and massage his balls and he groaned out, bucking his hips into her face more. She swirled her tongue over his appendage more. He gripped her hair tighter and pushed her head down further, forcing her to take on more of his cock than she was ready for. She started to choke and pulled her head back against his wishes. She sucked in a breath of air and then went back down like a trooper, massaging his nuts more intently and she rocked back and forth on his dick.

He shot a load into the back of her throat and she swallowed it down despite her body's protests. She pulled her head back, mouth coming off his junk with an audible pop. He leaned back, panting for a moment before dragging her back up to his height. He wrapped his large arms around her, holding her tightly and laid down. He leaned down to kiss her forcefully and stroked her hair. He pulled away and his breathing slowed as he drifted off.

* * *

Lieutenant Ford untangled herself from the arms and legs of the naked Shark boy she had just had the most intense sex of her life with and climbed off the bed. She quietly pulled on her bra and panties, slipping out the unlocked cell door to go and find her armour. She wandered the unguarded hallways and ducked into a stockroom as she spied Locus coming towards her. She turned around and scanned her surroundings. Finding nothing of use she waited until Locus was sure to be gone before slipping back out into the corridor.

She wandered down hallway after hallway before she got back to the parts of the base she recognised. Eventually after wandering around for a good half hour, in only her underwear, she managed to find her armour and protective suit. She pulled it on and then attached all of her amour plates, tugging her helmet over her head. She made her way back to the entrance she'd come in and ran for it. She ducked behind walls and slid past guards being more stealthy than she ever had in her entire life.

* * *

Felix breathed heavily as he gripped his painfully hard member in his hand, throwing his head back as he ran it up and down the appendage. He kept his mouth tightly shut, not wanting this getting out to anyone in the base. He opened his eyes again, breathing and thinking of his blonde and incredibly weird, old partner. Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw the female through his window, wandering down the corridors in just her bra and panties but he shook his head. He was just so riled up he was imagining it.

* * *

Ford ran through the forests of Chorus trying to make it back to base before she got captured again. She could hear the sound of mongeese coming towards her and she swore under her breath. They were heading towards the base and she jumped into one of the nearby bushes, watching them go past.

"Hey guyyyys..." she said through her radio when she realised who they were.

_ "Ford?" _ Wash asked through his radio.

"Yeah you might want to turn around. I escaped." she replied, standing up out of the bushes. The freelancers turned them around navigating the harsh forest and slowed down when they reached her. She swung her leg over the back of Wash's bike and climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He started the mongoose up again and followed Carolina out of the dense forest.

"Easiest rescue mission of my life," Carolina commented as they got further and further away from the base.

**"I'll say,"** Church replied.  **"She just came right to us."**

"How did you escape anyway, Ellie?" Wash asked, turning his head back slightly to look at her. She tightened her grip around his body and rested her head on his back.

"It doesn't matter," she responded. "I got out. Did you guys get away with the stuff?"

**"Oh yeah, big time,"** Church answered.

"Good," she yawned and snuggled into Wash's back, almost drifting off now she was safe and out of enemy territory.

* * *

"Did they torture you?" Carolina asked over breakfast.

"No. Felix tried to interrogate me until I flirted with him so hard he got a boner and left," she explained making Wash snort cereal across the table.

"What the fuck did you say?" Wash yelled, laughing and slamming his hand down on the table.

"I mean I think it's more what I did. I wasn't doing any more flirting than normal. I just kissed him through my cell bars and he ran off," Ford explained and Wash chuckled further.

"What a weeny," he commented, shaking his head and going back to his cereal.

"I'm surprised your flirting technique actually worked," Carolina responded, shaking her head as well.

"Especially on Felix, he usually just flirts back," Ford agreed. "Maybe it's because I was out of uniform this time."

"What?" Wash responded, turning to her and demanded an explanation.

"Yeah I woke up in sweats and a tank top. Had to wander around for ages trying to get my armour back. Which reminds me, we should have someone check that over to make sure they didn't bug it or anything," Ford shoved some toast into her mouth.

"Yeah we should get on that," Wash agreed, no longer in such a cheery mood.

* * *

"Do you have a thing for Lieutenant Ford?" Carolina raised an eyebrow at her brother in arms after their newly rescued friend had left.

"What?" He looked at her surprised.

"Oh come on Wash, something's up with you. You act differently around her," Carolina responded, pushing her empty bowl to the side. Wash sighed and did the same.

"I didn't at first. We were just good friends, but now I'm not sure. I'm fine with the flirting, really, that's just her and I wouldn't change that about her. It's just.. the thought of one of them trying something on her. Or anything happening to her.." He explained. "I know it's just a crush and I should let it fizzle out but.."

"I don't think it's a crush Wash. I think you love her," Carolina replied. "And you'd better tell her while you can."

  
  



	4. Triangle

**04 Triangle**

"So we meet again," Felix said as the freelancers and Lieutenant Ford approached the temple. Wash and Carolina sprung into action, launching themselves at Felix and Locus. Lieutenant Ford on the other hand, turned on her heel and ran from the front steps of the temple. She ran through the forest, heading back around the side of the tower, hoping to get in the back way.

"Going anywhere nice?" A familiar gruff voice called behind her.

"Fuck," she swore, noticing he'd followed her.

"Don't mind if I do," Sharkface grabbed her waist, spinning her around and pinning her against the building wall. He tugged his helmet off with one hand, dropping it to the ground behind them and took hers off next. "Miss me?" he asked quietly in her ear as he leaned in to kiss her cheek softly. She turned her head to look into his eyes for a moment before standing up on her toes to kiss him back passionately.

"How much time do you think we have?" she asked, pulling off her chest plate.

"Someone's eager." He chuckled. "We have enough time." She rolled her eyes at him and unzipped the top half of her protective suit. She slid it over her shoulders taking the plates off her bottom half and tugging her suit fully off. 

She leapt into the arms of her battlefield lover and wrapped her legs around his waist. He lowered them to the ground, pressing her into the dirt and leaves on the ground. He slipped her panties off and pulled her up by her thighs, draping her legs over his shoulders as he brought his face down between them. Feeling his warm breath alone was enough to make her wet. She was putty in his hands, crumbling beneath his touch.

He spread her legs a little further, sensitive area unfolding in front of him, hot breath on her pussy lighting her skin on fire. He licked up her slit dipping between her folds and into her entrance before going up to swirl his tongue around her clit. She breathed heavily, shuddering, making her legs shake a little as they rested on his shoulders. He dipped a finger into her entrance, searching for her spot. Once he'd found it he brought in another finger, stroking it and making her cry out as he continued using his tongue, working her sensitive bud.

"Please," she whimpered, begging for release before he had to ask her to.

"Because you’ve been such a good girl," he responded, hot breath on her pussy making her moan. He reconnected his mouth and went to town, speeding up his pace and making it more intense for her. Her legs shook and she cried out for him. He continued to lick and suck until she'd finished orgasming before he came back up to her face. 

"That's a good girl," he whispered, kissing her roughly.

He plunged into her and held onto her hips tightly as he rammed into her repeatedly, starting much faster than he had the last time he'd been inside of her. He kept a steady aggressive pace as he lay kisses all over her face, neck and torso. He reached her breasts, sucking strongly on the sensitive bud before biting down viciously. He hit her spot at the same time and she cried out loudly, head thrown back and hair rubbing in the dirt, coated in a layer of filth.

"Oh my god," she breathed desperately into his shoulder. He sped up and hit her harder until she couldn't take it anymore and bit down on his shoulder, legs shaking as she came hard. He kept up his rapid pace as she came down from her second orgasm and he continued to plough into her as he tried to reach a high of his own. Blood trailed down her lips and she threw her head back again, raking her nails down his fleshy back.

"Yes," he groaned. "Good girl. Make it hurt," his request was almost a growl and she raked her nails down his back again, harder, drawing blood. She ran her hands over his hips and dragged her sharp nails over his V lines drawing blood there too. He sped up as much as he could then, fucking her harder still. She let out a cry as her skin burned, knot forming yet again in her abdomen. She scraped her nails down his chest, leaving scratch marks all over his body. He gripped her skin harder, leaving fresh bruises over the other ones.

Her legs shook, and she came again, smashing her face onto his and kissing him aggressively. He kissed her back, taking a page out of her book and biting her lips. She rolled them over so she was on top, helping get to him the end before he rolled them over again, pulling out and shooting his load out onto a nearby tree root. He leaned down onto her for a moment, still propping himself up with his hands. He rested his head on her neck which had a fresh layer of sweat on it.

"We're going to be in so much trouble if we ever get caught," she panted, running her fingers through his black hair.

"Exciting isn't it?" He chuckled.

"Can't wait for our next go round," she replied, pulling her underwear back on. She tugged on her protective suit and zipped it up, spotting him doing the same before she bent down to reattach her armour plates. She held her helmet by her hip as she watched him put the final pieces of his armour on and then moved up to him. She stood on her tip toes and pressed a soft passionate kiss to his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her back, holding his helmet in his hand behind her.

"Come on, we've got to get moving," he took her hand as they broke apart, pulling her along. He tugged his helmet over his head and she did the same. As they got closer to the back entrance she sped up, letting go of his hand and then running into the building. He chased after her and shoved her towards the ground. She let out a scream as she hit the ground and scrambled back away from him.

"Ford!" She heard Wash yell for her when he heard her scream.

"Wash!" She cried out, climbing back onto her feet. She heard footsteps behind her as she readied herself to fight Sharkface. "As much fun as this has been, I'm going to have to take you out Sharkboi." She charged at him and landed a sidekick onto his torso.

"In your dreams little girl," he growled, picking her up by the chest plate and throwing her across the room and into the ground. She let out a soft moan as she crawled backwards, trying to get to her feet.

"That's enough, Sharkface," Wash stepped in front of her.

"I do agree," Felix walked into the temple and faced Wash. "Locus has gone away Fishstick, time for us to join him."

"You're not going anywhere," Wash responded, turning to him.

"Ooh I'm scared," Felix teased and launched himself at Wash. Ford ran at Sharkface and kicked him in the helmet, jumping up onto her other leg and kicking him again. She spun out to the side, repeatedly kicking him until he grabbed her leg and slammed her on the ground.

"This wasn't what I had in mind when I said I wanted you to slam me on the ground," she flirted, scooting backwards. She jumped to her feet trying to punch him but he grabbed her fist and twisted it behind her back. "Aaagh," she cried out in pain. He kicked her feet out from under her and pushed her onto her knees.

"Get on your knees, little girl," he growled and she shuddered. He smirked under his helmet, almost chuckling. She fought against his pull, trying to get off her feet but him only twisting her arm down further. She cried out again, whining a little.

"Harder Daddy," she panted.

"That's not going to work this time, princess," he toyed and she struggled against his hold.

"Please Daddy, let me go," she begged in an innocent voice.

"What?" he asked surprised and she yanked her arm free, swinging her leg out and knocking him off his feet. She jumped up and lodged a kick into his chest plate. She grabbed the top of his helmet and slammed her knee into it repeatedly. He grabbed her thighs again, she was so predictable, and slammed her into the ground. He pulled her legs apart and knelt between them. "Don't be a bad girl, Ford. Your daddy might have to punish you."

"Go on then, Daddy. I've been a bad girl," she responded, kicking him in the chest. He yanked her up off the ground and punched her in the chest plate, sending her staggering back a few steps. She brought her arm up to block his next punch and grabbed his fist with her free hand. He swung another her way and she caught that one too. She swung her leg up between them to kick him in the face and landed a successful hit on him. Unfortunately he chose that moment to shove her back down to the ground and pull her legs either side of him. He leaned in to whisper into her ear, running a hand down her body.

"Go ahead and touch yourself for daddy when you get back to base. Think about me when you do. Only me," he ordered sensually, making her shudder beneath him. She lifted up both legs to kick him in the torso, launching him off of her body.

"Fuck off!" she growled under her helmet and climbed to her feet.

She dodged Felix who had been launched her way by a kick from Wash and ran towards her partner. She reached for his arm and held tight as they ran out of the temple, heading for their rendezvous point with Carolina.

* * *

"He seemed to get the upper hand on you today," Wash started, looking up at Lieutenant Ford. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry I must have been off my game," She replied, not looking at him. "I'll get him next time."

"That wasn't what I was worried about, Ellie," He responded. "You got beat up pretty rough today, and I know you'll work on it, become a better fighter. I just want to make sure you're okay, right now."

"Oh," she replied dumbly. "Y-yeah."

They went back to their silence on the pelican back to base, the only noises coming from the chopping of the propeller and Carolina sharpening her blades.

* * *

"Here goes nothing," she breathed, pulling back the blankets of her bed and climbing inside.

She looked back across her mind, thinking about her battlefield lover and all the sins they'd committed together. Pushing the fabric of her tank top up, she slid a hand up to cup her breast, arching upward at the touch, pretending she was with her lover. She massaged the flesh and squeezed away tightly, imitating the rough way he'd touch her. She slid her hand down to the waistband of her shorts and trailed her fingertips lightly over the skin of her hips, sensually. Just as she was about to bring her hand down and dip her fingers below the elastic of her panties there was a knock at the door.

She sighed lightly and composed herself. "Hang on," she called and made her way over to the door.

"Hey, uh, Ellie," Wash stuttered. "Not interrupting something am I?" he asked, not making eye contact.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"Uhh, n-no, nothing," he tried to save himself. "I didn't mean.."

Ford laughed and leaned against the doorframe. "Chill out Wash, I was only joking. What's up?"

"O-oh. Right," he nodded. "Uh, well, do you have a minute?" he asked hopefully.

"I do," she nodded. "But I have the feeling I'm going to need a lot longer."

She stood up from her slanted position by the door and cleared Wash's path over the threshold. She turned on the light and moved over to the bed, pulling the sheets back over and plopping down on top of them. He sat beside her on the far edge and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"So what can I help you with, Wash?"

"D-david's fine," he responded, still stuttering.

"Wow, you're really nervous today," she replied. "What's bothering you? Let me help you," she said with concern for her friend.

"Well, I figured I should nip this in the bud. I uh, well, I have feelings for you," he said after a moment.

"What?" she asked, that certainly hadn't been what she was expecting, especially since Carolina assured her the opposite.

"I-I'm sorry.."

"No, no," Ford cut him off. "There's nothing wrong with how you feel. I'm just a little shocked. I actually asked Carolina how you felt a while ago and she said it was nothing. So you can see how this comes as a surprise. Uhm, this is a lot to take in."

"But you do feel similarly, right? I mean you did ask.." He looked up at her, nervous and hoping.

She thought about it for a moment. Looking him up and down, his spiky blonde hair and his sparkling young eyes, behind the tired face. There was a light stubble forming on his lower cheeks and jaw where he hadn't shaved in a day or two. If she traveled down his body she could see an ample physique, what looked like a decent member and even a tattoo or two on his arms. She really wouldn't be doing too bad if she started seeing Wash, but that would mean giving up Sharkface. The latter would probably be better for her, in the long run, but it meant she'd have to go back to old fashioned, non-violent sex.

"Uhh," she started. "Well, I didn't think much about it after Carolina said you weren't interested. I'm not really sure how I feel. I mean, you're a good guy, Wa-David. I just need some time."

"Of course, honestly I just wanted to get my feelings out, I'm glad you've been so understanding," he replied, sounding enthusiastic, as if, he was sure he'd get the girl so long as he was patient.

"Yeah, uh, no worries," she replied, getting up with him and walking him to her door. He left awkwardly and she closed the door behind him and she turned off the light, flopping back down onto her bed. "Talk about mood killers..."

* * *

"Ugh!" Ford cried out as she was hit in the face by Felix. She dove out of the way of his next hit and swung out her leg at him.

"What's the matter, Ford, got you off your game?" He laughed, punching her in the ribs.

"You mean like how I got you off your game when you were interrogating me way back when?" She laughed, clocking him in the face. "Get you going did I? The sight of me in just sweats get you all excited?"

"Shut up Ford!" he responded.

She smirked and hit him square in the face before bringing her knee up and slamming it into his chest. She grabbed the back of his helmet and slammed his head repeatedly into her knee and thigh, knocking him for six. He lost his balance, feeling disorientated. She stomped down, landing a hit directly to his helmet and he went still. She smirked and checked her six, looking for where Locus and Wash went.

Ford ran from the facility and found the two brawling outside. Deciding against standing idle she took a running start and made a flying tackle to Locus, startling Wash as well.

"Surprise motherfucker!" she cried and threw a punch to his face.

Locus threw her off of him and Wash jumped in, swinging at him. She aimed a kick at the former and Wash aimed a punch to his head once the soldier was off balance. They tag teamed for a while before a call came over the radio for the two to ditch the site and meet Carolina back at base. They knocked Locus on his back and retreated to the mongoose they'd rode there on.

"How'd things go with Felix?" Wash asked as they rode through the forest.

"I totally kicked his ass!" she squealed.

"That's awesome! You were totally on game today," he cheered, proud of his comrade.

"Thanks for the extra training," she replied, resting her head on his back and snuggling in a little closer, trying to imagine what it would feel like if she were on the back of a mongoose with Sharkface.

  
  



	5. Piranha

**05 Piranha**

Ford snuck through the gates of the enemy camp and ducked behind crates to hide from guards. She ninja-ed her way through the corridors until she found what she hoped was the right door. Twisting the knob ever so lightly and slipping inside she closed the door behind her and knelt beside the bed. She leant over the body laying, stomach down and head turned towards her, while holding her breath. She wanted to make sure this was him before she woke up the potential killer. It'd be kind of awkward otherwise.

She lightly brushed some of the jet black hair away from his face and recognised him instantly. He stirred slightly at the movement and one of his hands fell off the bed beside her. Chuckling lightly under her breath, she lay down beside his fingers, put the appendages into her mouth and then bit down viciously. With a loud cry, Sharkface leapt out of bed, pulled a knife from under his pillow and pinned her to the floor in one swift motion.

"Ellie?" he asked as he pinned her beneath him. She giggled underneath him and started humming.

"Baa dah, baa dah, ba dah badah BAAADAAAH" She moved around under him and started snapping at his fingers.

"Was that jaws?" He laughed.

"I suppose in this situation, you could say, that I am the shark," she proclaimed.

"Oh really?" He raised a brow and leaned down to kiss and nip at her neck, tickling her as well. She squirmed and laughed and wriggled trying to get out of his tender assault. He bit down on her skin harder and she moaned underneath him. "Because I think I'm the real shark here, although you have the biting thing down pat," he smiled.

"I are piranha," she slurred and took a bite at his jaw.

"Sharkface and Piranha girl," he pondered for a moment.

"Sounds like a shitty kids movie," she laughed. "Now come here, give me some of that tasty face."

"Tasty face?" He laughed and leaned down to kiss her.

She wrapped her now free hands around his neck and deepened the kiss as he trailed his knife down her exposed skin. She tried not to shudder as the knife made chills run down her spine. Goosebumps followed down each line he traced and she held very still even though every fibre of her being told her to squirm. The knife on her soft skin both terrified and excited her and she kissed him back with everything she had.

"That's a good girl," he purred in his rough but soft voice.

"Please," she hummed, begging for more.

"Please what?" He smirked.

"Please fuck me," she whined.

"Have patience little girl, there's a lot more to come," he stroked her hair and kissed her softly. "You know," he started. "It was incredibly reckless sneaking in here without your armour," he purred.

"Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow as she flirted right back with him.

"Yeah," he agreed, raspy voice like cocaine to her. "There are dangerous men in here... Dangerous men like me," he chuckled darkly after he said that and trailed the knife down her torso, pressing in harder suddenly, once he'd reached her slight v-line.

"Oh~" She gasped, moaning lightly at the feel. The stinging feeling when the knife sliced through her pale skin excited her.

"You like that, baby girl?" He growled into her ear and moved the knife to a new place for him to trace.

He lightly nicked all the skin across her body that would be hidden by her clothes, the pinching feeling making her whine and shudder each time he did. He brought the bloodied knife to his face and breathed in the rusty scent of her blood, making an appreciative groan as he did. He ran his tongue along the blade, sampling his prey.

The knife clattered to the floor beside them and he kissed her with a new found ferocity, dragging her clothes off her body and gripping the soft skin. She was naked in moments and he tugged off his shirt, freeing some space for her to drag her sharp nails down. He leaned down to kiss her again and she worked on his pants.

"You want something little girl?" He smirked.

"Pl _ eas _ e~" she whined.

He pulled his sweatpants off and spread her legs beneath him. She looked at him excitedly as he moved his hips towards her but stopped at the last minute. She let out a disappointed and confused whimper and he chuckled darkly. He pushed himself back on the floor and moved to pin her hands above her head again.

"Keep your hands there, don't even think about moving them," he said and she nodded vigorously. "You and me, we're going to play a little game now, and you have to follow the rules if you wanna cum tonight."

"What are the.." she started but was immediately shushed.

"Don't speak, not a word. Don't move, you have to hold absolutely still," he looked up at her and she nodded, not making a sound. "And most importantly, you do not get to cum until I say so. If you feel it and can't hold it you  _ must  _ tell me it not, you lose. And if you lose you don't get to play anymore."

She went to say something and then stopped herself, making him laugh.

"What is it?" he asked, chuckling. "You can speak now."

"If I'm not supposed to say anything, how am I supposed to tell you if I'm about to cum?" Ford asked, quirking a slightly brown eyebrow at him.

"That is the one and only time besides now that you're allowed to speak. You understand?" he asked, trailing the long forgotten about knife over her thighs. She gasped and nodded vigorously.

"Good," he smirked, trailing it over her pelvis and hips before dropping it and tugging her short legs over his shoulders.

His hot breath hit her pussy and made her wetter by the second. He poked his expert tongue through her folds she arched up on instinct and moaned out an  _ ‘oh god’ _ .

"Uh uh uh~" He sat up and smirked. "You know the rules, and you broke two of them. No talking and no moving."

She looked back at him with wide eyes as she realised what she'd done and huffed out, annoyed she'd ruined the game before she'd even gotten to play.

"Since it's your first time, I'll cut you some slack," he started, gripping her by her hips and forcefully flipping her onto her stomach, hard, ever cold ground pressing into her hot body. She shuddered as she felt his hot breath on her spine and he chuckled. "You still have to be punished, but we can go back to playing this time if you behave."

He positioned her over his lap, pressing her knees to the ground, ass in the air. His large hand ran over her rear, massaging the flesh lightly, warming the skin where goosebumps had formed in the cool chill of the air. Quickly and without warning he brought a hard strike down on her ass. She let out a yip even though she figured this would be coming. 

"Count," he ordered. 

"One," she responded, following orders so she could continue with their game as soon as possible.

"Two," she counted after his second strike. 

"Three," she said, feeling much more of a sting that time. 

"Four," she breathed as her ass grew rawer and rawer with each strike. 

"Five," she whimpered before he moved to the next cheek.

She'd had some half hearted, poorly executed spanking before in a previous relationship at a sad attempt to spice things up, but no one had hit her as hard as Sharkface had. She was sure he was going to leave a mark if not a hand print. Sitting down tomorrow was going to be difficult. 

With ten strikes he was rolling her back over onto her back and biting at her inner thighs, hot breath on her slick folds as he went in for the kill. His thick tongue slid through her labia like a shark through water and worked her clit with a relentless pace. She almost held her breath as he slipped in one of his learned fingers into her hole. 

She tried with all her mental strength to keep her breathing level and steady as he worked her as a pace that was anything but. He had not started anywhere near slow and sensual, instead heading straight in for hot, fast and dirty. 

A knot began to form in her abdomen but she didn't want to call him off early. She relaxed her muscles and lay as still as she possibly could before letting out a hard breath. She could feel the burn in her feet and across her skin and she opened her mouth to speak, praying mentally that no moans of appreciation fell out with it. 

"I'm so close," she said. 

"Don't do it," he replied, warm breath igniting her pussy. 

He slowed his pace with his fingers, thrusting slower and raking the tips down her walls agonisingly slow. He gently went back to assaulting her clit with his mouth and then slowly started to build his pace again. She was in agony trying to move, make a noise or come. She was in heaven with the feeling he was filling her full of but really, she was in hell. 

The feeling built again, abdomen tight and skin alight and she opened her mouth again, breathing slightly heavily but keeping quiet. 

"I'm gonna cum," she said, sounding more desperate than the last time. 

"Don't," he answered, pulling his fingers out. 

She wanted to whine in protest but she wisely chose not to say or do anything. He pulled his face from her clit and moved to kiss along her hips and pelvic bone. She knew now she was seeing a sadist. 

He nibbled at her thighs softly and moved his fingers back to her pussy, going for a third finger, seeing how far he could stretch her before she clamped around his appendages. He started licking through and all over her folds again but deliberately avoiding her sensitive, swollen clit. 

She held her breath, knowing fine she couldn't breathe without making a sound. Eventually she switched to biting her lip. He moved his tongue to her clit again and she bit down harder, drawing blood. She fought against her gut as it told her to wiggle, to squirm to re-adjust even just slightly and stayed absolutely still. 

"I'm gonna cum," she gurgled as blood not only dribbled down her chin but slid into her mouth as well. 

"Wait just a bit longer," he replied and she held out for as long as she could. Her body was on fire and she was almost crying trying not to cum. Her walls started to tighten and she opened her mouth to beg. 

"Please," she whined and he stopped his mouth to talk. 

"A little longer," he responded and he wiggled his fingers more against the resistance of her tight pussy walls. She felt hot tears run down her cheeks as well as the blood trailing down her throat as her leg muscles tightened as much as they could without moving. 

"Cum," he ordered and her legs shook as she finally released and tried not to cry as she did. She was hit with a white hot orgasm that hit her in wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure. He rocked his face into her as he helped her ride out her orgasm and pinned her by her hips. 

"You did really well that time," he said as he hovered over her face, having come up from between her legs. 

He licked up a trail from her neck to her lips, following the path forged by the blood that had flowed down earlier. He sucked on her swollen and bleeding bottom lip and pulled away with a pop. 

"You can talk now," he whispered, kissing all over her cheeks and face. "And move," he whispered sensually in her ear. 

In reality she just wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close for a tight hug, choking out a sob. She squeezed him with everything she had left and he chuckled. 

"Aww, did I get you all overwhelmed?" he asked, looking down at her as he pulled back from her. She nodded and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back gently, whispering soft words of encouragement. 

“Are you okay, baby girl?” he asked softly, pulling her away from him to see her face. She nodded, leaning forward to kiss him gently. 

He leaned down and kissed along her tear tracks, and then pressed a soft, gentle kiss to her forehead. He kissed over her cheeks and the tip of her nose and ended with a soft kiss to her swollen lips. He ran his hands through her hair and then rubbed a soft circle on one of her hips. 

"You ready for another round?" he asked after a few moments. 

She nodded and he kissed her passionately, cupping her face gently as he did so. He moved a hand down to her thigh and pushed her legs further apart, adjusting himself and moving into her. He rocked back and forth and she let out an almost instantaneous whine. Everything was fine until he leaned down to bring their two bodies closer together and she let out a cry. 

"Oh my god," she said when words came back to her. The base of his cock and his pelvis gave her the most intense feeling she'd ever felt as he brushed against the top of her mound. 

"You good babe?" he asked, checking in on her and he was met with intense nodding. 

He was anxiously thrusting into her, getting closer by the minute, having been getting off just by working her up over and over and when she came in his mouth all he could do was groan. He rolled his hips into hers and she whimpered, gripping his shoulders and digging into his skin with her sharp nails. 

She bit into his shoulder as her legs started to shake with another, smaller and less powerful orgasm. That was enough to push him over the edge and he pulled out of her just as she finished and released onto her stomach. She was breathing heavily beneath him on the floor and he scraped the cum off of her belly, scooping it into his hand, directing the fingers to her mouth. He pushed his fingers into her mouth and said, "Suck," as the cum dripped down his fingers and into her mouth. 

She cleaned off his fingers and he ran his now clean hand down the side of her face, admiring the beauty beneath him. He leaned down to kiss her one last time before scooping her up and carrying her to the bed that was beside them. He pulled back the covers and tucked her in, reaching back to the floor to grab the knife and clean the blood off.

  
  



	6. Mine

**06** **Mine**

"Oh shit," she heard the smug voice of Felix waking her from her peaceful slumber. "Well if it isn't Lieutenant Ford, wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Could say the same to you," Ellie muttered, pushing herself up off the bead and bringing a hand up to rub her face. He looked at the newly exposed parts of her naked body thanks to the shifting of the sheets and let out a low whistle.

"He really did a number on you, didn't he, sweetheart?" He said as he looked over her slightly bruised and bloodstained torso, following the curve of her body to see the scabbing over cuts from Sharkface's knife work last night. 

"You don't know the half of it," she responded, thinking about how deep in trouble she'd gotten herself in. "How are we playing this?" she asked her former comrade. 

"Well, seeing as I'm willing to bet if I take you prisoner, you'll just escape again or get rescued by your freelancer pals, I'm going to have to kill you. You're in a pretty vulnerable position after all, so it won't be hard. But, that really would be a shame," he said looking her over again. "So I'm going to offer you a deal. I've convinced you to switch sides before, either, you join us not breathing a word of what I'm about to ask you to do to anyone, or I not only kill you, but I take out your little fuck buddy as well."

"What makes you think you can win against him?" Ellie asked, trying to pull herself up into a sitting position. 

"Just because you can't win in a fight against him, Ellie, doesn't mean nobody can. I assure you as a very skilled mercenary I can and will take him out," he responded, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"It won't be hard to do whatever it is you're going to get me to do," she started, looking around for her clothes. "Wash is in love with me, I'm sure I can pull the wool over his eyes."

"Well thank you for sharing that," he smirked. "Wonder what he's gonna say if he finds out just what kind of person you really are."

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked, pulling her shirt over her head and sliding her panties up her legs.

* * *

"Where've you been?" Wash asked as Ford slumped down on the bench beside him after the agonising trek back to base after sneaking out of enemy territory. 

"I went for a walk," she replied. "David, I've been thinking about what we talked about."

"O-oh?" he asked nervously and she instantly felt bad about what she was about to do. 

If she didn't she'd get Sharkface killed, although, perhaps that would have been a good thing, he was supposed to be the enemy after all. It wouldn't take much to go back on her deal now she was in safe territory and then they'd be one bad guy down, but she had a feeling if she did, Felix would just tell Sharkface what she'd done then they'd be back to square one but with a lot more malice. 

"Y-yeah," she replied. He looked up at her and she crashed her lips down upon his, kissing him with her everything. He kissed her back with ferocity and enthusiasm, his skills surprising her a little as they made out in the almost empty mess hall. 

"I’m sorry, I had to know what it was like to kiss you, just once. I've done something, horrible, I have to tell you all about it. I don't know if you'll hate me, or be able to look at me the same but I can't just sit here and lie to you."

"Woah, wow, wow, wow," he said, putting his hands up in front of her. "Slow down, Ford."

"No, please David, let me tell you this," she cut him off. "The reason I was able to escape that day by myself is because I slept with Sharkface, and while he was out of it I snuck out."

"Ew, you slept with that psycho?" He pulled back a little. "But I mean it was just the one time, right? That's gross but it's not horrible or unforgivable."

"Actually, Wash," she replied and recounted everything. Told him how stupid she'd been, how thoughtless, all the gory details and more. She told him about the deal with Felix, the plan and what he wanted and how she'd realised just what an idiot she'd been.

"That is a lot to take in," he replied coldly. "But at least if you're telling me about the deal you've finally decided on which side you're on. Pity you couldn't have decided before you started sleeping with the enemy."

"I know it won't mean anything," she started. "But I really am sorry for everything I've done. And I know sorry won't make it better but if you let me, I'll spend every minute I have convincing you, making it up to you. I want to be good. I swear."

"Well," he hummed. "It's a start, but you're right in saying it's going to be hard to look at you the same way. I don't think I can even stand to look at you anymore."

He got up from the bench and stalked away, considerably more angry than when he's woken up this morning. He now had to go and tell his sister in arms, Carolina, everything Ellie had just told him.

* * *

"Alright Ellie," Carolina said. "If we're going to trust you again, you need to pull this off flawlessly. And even then, you're on thin ice. You screw this up and we're not going to have the choice, we'll have to kill you."

"I swear I won't let you down," I nodded. "Whatever it takes."

* * *

"Waaaaaash!" Ford screamed trying desperately to fight Felix's hold. 

The Space Pirates had prepared a room for her at their base, stocked with civvies in her size. Ford slipped into some clean clothes as soon as Felix had pretend kidnapped her and dragged her to their base. It was amusing, knowing while Felix knew the kidnapping was an act, he didn’t know Carolina and Wash did too. 

She was perched on the edge of the sofa in their break room, getting familiar with the layout of their base. Felix hadn’t treated her with any suspicion at all since she’d joined them, taking for granted that since she’d switched before that her loyalties now lied with him. Although he had laid out all the benefits once she’d agreed to his plan. She wouldn’t just be doing this to save her life and Sharkface’s, now she was getting paid. She was officially one of them. Or at least they thought so.

"Wow, you really put a lot of effort into that act. You have anything juicy to report?" Felix said, slithering up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck, lips brushing against her skin.

"No," she replied, leaning into his touch. “Nothing interesting is happening.”

"You know," he started, taking one of the hands wrapped around her middle and brushed it past her stomach. She shuddered at his touch. "You really picked the wrong bad guy, Ford."

"Really?" she asked, goosebumps forming on her skin and tingling across her nether regions.

”Really,” he agreed, hot breath on her neck. 

“Show me,” she breathed, shivering against his warm body.

”You asked for it,” he told her before spinning her around and pulling her flush against him, lips attacking hers straight away.

”Mmmm,” she hummed bringing a hand up to knot it in his chocolate coloured hair. 

He lifted her up by her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they fell down onto the break room’s couch in a tangle of limbs. 

He tugged at her jeans to get them open and down her legs before rolling her over and pressing her stomach down onto the old leather couch.

"Now," he said, running his hand smoothly over her rear. "What'd you say to Wash when you got back from here after we made our little deal?"

"You wanna talk about this  _ now? _ " she asked as her face was squished into the couch cushions. 

"Don't talk back," he replied, smacking a hand down on her plump bottom. 

"Ohhhh," she replied in realisation. And then he smacked her again for the hell of it. "Ow! Hey!"

"What'd you tell him?" Felix asked. 

"He came to me before I left to confess he was in love with me, I asked him for some time. When I got back I told him that I felt the same, I kissed him," Ford replied. 

"You kissed him?" Felix asked. "Naughty, you shouldn't be sleeping with the enemy," he scolded her in the most flirtatious voice she'd ever heard. 

"No I shouldn't," she mumbled in agreement, thinking about how she got into this whole mess in the first place. 

"Well that'll be ten strokes for kissing him and another for mumbling into the couch when you're supposed to be staying quiet," he continued. 

"No fair!" she called and he spanked her harder. 

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," he said. "Once more for every time you complain."

He got down to the nitty gritty as he knelt behind her ass, pinning her to the couch with one hand and slapping her rear with the other. After a few strokes of his hard hits she began to moan into the cushions. 

"Yes," she breathed out. "Please," she said. 

"Nope, that's you all done," Felix chimed. "Not complaining so much now, are we?" He chuckled before flipping her over onto her back, jeans still half down her legs. 

He lowered himself down between her thighs and started to kiss her softly, establishing a dominant rhythm as he slid a hand up her t-shirt. The other slid into her panties and he hummed deliciously at what he found. 

“All this for me?” He chuckled darkly. He brought his slick fingers up to his face and breathed in deeply her scent. “Mmmm.” He hummed and popped his fingers in his mouth, sucking off the juices. “I should spank you more often.” She only nodded in agreement. 

He brought his hand back to her folds and started swirling his thumb around lazily and she shifted uncomfortably beneath him, thighs rubbing against his coarse jeans. 

“Please,” she squirmed beneath him.

”Please what?” Felix grinned maliciously. 

“...” she paused. Was he a daddy or sir or what? “Please..”

”Isaac,” he said. “My real name is Isaac.”

”Please Isaac,” she whined, squirming beneath him. He seemed to have no problem in letting her writhe under him, enjoying her cries. He threw his head back, sight overwhelming him. 

“Fuck,” he cried out himself. “Fuck, you’re so fucking hot.”

He yanked his zipper down and tugged his thick cock out of his jeans, palming himself as he looked down at Ford bucking against his fingers. 

“Take over for me, baby,” he said and pulled his hands away from them both to reach behind him and pull a condom out of his pocket. He rolled it over the tip as he hungrily watched her pleasure herself beneath him. He bit his lip, giving his wrapped member a few pumps. “Good girl, fuck you’re so sexy.”

“Isaac,  _ please,  _ just fuck me already,” Ford cried out, desperate for the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

“Holy shit,” he said, dropping down between her legs and thrusting into her. He pulled her up, dropping her on his lap and holding tightly to her hips. “We should have been doing this when we worked for Kimble. Could have had you screaming for me in that Rebel base.”

“Fuck,” she cried out, bouncing hard on his thighs. She threw her head back, eyes rolling back into her head as he mother her neck. “Fuck, fuck Isaac, I’m going to..”

“Fuck yes, do it baby,” he growled into her neck and she cried out, hot wave of pleasure flowing over her. 

A few more thrusts and he was letting out lewd groans and releasing into the condom. She sighed and fell forward, resting her head on his shoulder. He ran his thumbs over the sensitive skin on her rear and left gentle kisses over her neck. Slowly, he pulled her up and off him, gently pulling her panties and jeans back up and buttoning them closed. He lifted up slightly and pulled his own jeans and boxer briefs back up, sliding off the condom and tying a knot in it. She made a face as she watched him stuff it into the side of the couch, pitying the poor schmuck that found it there. 

He shifted on the couch, stretching out along it and sliding his long legs behind her. He grabbed a throw cushion and stuffed it behind him against the arm before reaching out to tug her down on top of him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his head in the crook of her neck, kissing there softly until the sound of soft snores could be heard. 

“This is cute,” she heard Sharkface say, from the other side of the couch. She looked up at him, sheepish look on her face. He chuckled at the sight. 

“Are you..”

“No, I’m not angry with you,” he replied. “We weren’t together, princess. We were two people with needs who came to a mutual agreement. Felix likes you, has for a while I’d assume, which is why he offered you the deal. He’d been wanting to offer you one for a while, you sneaking in gave him the advantage. Although I am flattered you tried to save my life.”

“What makes you think it wasn’t just to save my own skin?” Ford asked. 

“Even if you were naked, I’m pretty sure you could take Felix,” he shrugged. “Tell me something, does he do you better?”

“He does me differently,” she replied. “You’re too different to compare. You’re girthier, if you want to know. But not longer.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind,” he muttered sarcastically. He moved then, over to the coffee pot to fill the mug he’d been carrying and then left without another word. 

“How much?” Felix muttered. 

“What?” Ford asked. 

“How much girthier?” he replied. “And how much longer?”

“Is that really important?” she chuckled. She felt his hands rubbing her sides under her t-shirt. He nuzzled the side of her neck, lips dragging across the skin. What was it, with him and her neck?

“Very,” he replied, sleepily. “I even want you to compare me to Wash, if you get the chance.”

“Kinky,” she smirked. “Okay, I’ll tell you, if you answer me something in return.”

“What?” 

“How much of that were you awake for, were you even asleep?” Ellie asked him. He nodded into her shoulder. 

“Yeah, I did a long op before I pretended to kidnap you. I’m still tired. Woke up as he was asking if I do you better,” he replied. “If you don’t think the answer is yes, you haven’t seen what I can do, baby.”

“I’ve felt what you can do, and I’m plenty satisfied, don’t worry,” she soothed. 

“That was a lazy, sunday afternoon fuck. You just wait till I get you for a weekend, till I’ve got you all alone locked up in my room. I’ll have you screaming for me, begging for me, and you won’t even be able to walk back to that little Rebel base of yours,” he tiredly threatened into her shoulder. 

“You really want me to fuck Wash?” she asked and he groaned. 

“God that would be so hot,” he replied, hands lazily sliding up under her shirt to play with her breasts. He pushed himself slightly further up into a sitting position and took a much more active role in toying with her globes. “Imagine him balls deep in you, thrusting, crying out to you all the while you’ve got your eyes closed, thinking about me. He could fuck you, use you, cum inside you but you know what? You’re still  **_mine_ ** **.** ”

“Fuck,” Ford whined, grinding back against him. He was hard again against her ass. 

“Come on, let’s go to that new room of yours, give those mattress strings a test.”


End file.
